The Demon's Gift: Rise of the Uzumaki!
by MyBlindEyes
Summary: A repentant Kyuubi gives Naruto the Demon's Gift seal, a seal which comes to change his life...and the lives of those around him. Watch as he rises above all to become the best! NaruHina?, Slightly DarkNaru, SmartNaru, BloodlineNaru, Sakura/Kakashi-Bash!


**The Demon's GiftRise of the Uzumaki!**

--

_Prologue_

_--_

A small boy cried as he laid in the night, crumpled upon the ground in a heap. His blood pooled underneath him, making clothes and skin crimson, as the villagers around him laughed. One by one they left, a single young woman kicking him one last time before leaving the child to himself. Left to himself, he cried, alone and frightened, pain bruning through him as never before. They were particularly cruel this night. He tried to get up, to move, but the burning sensation cut through him like a knife, robbing him of his strength. He gasped for breath, but his young body could no longer take it, and his vision went dark.

--

Sarutobi whistled a little tune as he made his way to the Hokage's office which, for once, was empty of that horrible paperwork that always seemed to accumulate on him. Taking out his crystal ball, he started his jutsu that let him view events around the village to check on his favorite little orphan, the little blonde ball of energy called Naruto Uzumaki. His eyes widened as he saw his broken form, his little tune and all thoughts of the evils of paperwork vanishing from his mind as he watched the poor boy.

"Sukairaa! Here, now!" the old man yelled, summoning his personal med-nin team to him.

--

_Something stirred within the boy, awoken from it's slumber. Slowly, it set about testing its cage, checking its surroundings..._

_And it did not like what it saw. Not one bit._

--

Back with the boy, he could now be seen surrounded by a number of people, including the Hokage and a single med-nin team. The leader of the med-nins was busy checking the boy, assessing the damage. His team stood close by, healing minor injuries and stopping the flow of blood from the more serious of the wounds.

"Damn!" the med-nin shouted, his hands covered in an electric green chakra. "Hokage-sama, this isn't working! His heart is weakening, and one of his lungs seems to have been struck by a kunai!" The Hokage, an elderly man dressed in the ceremonial Hokage outfit and cap growled in anger.

"It has to work! I promised them! I promised!" He shouted, his eyes dangerous. The med-nin gulped before turning back to his team.

"You heard him! We have to do something!" he shouted to them, his eyes clearly showing fear of both the loss of the patient's life and the Hokage's wrath. The team nodded and redoubled their efforts, trying uslessly to help the dying boy. The Hokage's face seemed torn between anger and overwhelming despair, anger at the villagers for their horrible actions, and anger at his own ninja or their failure to protect the boy, despair for the boy's loss of life, and the sad pitiful so called 'life' that the boy had led. He felt anger for himself, for his own failure to protect the boy, to keep his word, and despair because he knew no matter how hard he tried it would have come to this end eventually. Tears fell freely from his face as he gazed upon the calm face of the boy, a face clear of the pain or loneliness he had suffered through in his life, the face of one ready for their eternal peace. Then, it happened.

A small rise in the chakra of the young child, but it was there. He stopped crying, turning to the just as stunned med-nin.

"What's going on Sukairaa?" the old man asked the lead med-nin, the man he had spoken to earlier.

"I don't know." Sukairaa answered, clearly just as confused as the old Hokage. Suddenly the med-nin were blasted back by a small surge of dark red chakra, a powerful and ancient chakra not unlike that of Kyuubi' s. The small groups stared at the boy as he was slowly covered in the red chakra. Steam filled the night air as the injuries seemed it burn away, evaporating into nothingness. The small group of people stared as they saw the red chakra condense, thickening and drawing together over the boy's heart. The small dark circle of red chakra suddenly changed shape, turning into the kanji for "Gift" before changing one last time into a tattoo, a new seal upon his skin. More seals spread out from it, forming a circle made of tiny 'Lock' kanjis. The Sandaime stared, before turning and calling an Anbu to him.

"Go inform our best squad of hunter-nin that they are to track down Jiraiya of the Sannin and return him to Konoha through any means neccesary. Failure will not be tolerated." the old Hokage told him. The Anbu gave a quick "Hai!" before disappearing once again. After the anbu disappeared he turned back to the child who was now being thoroughly checked over for any injuries.

_'Just what happened to you, Naruto?'_

--

_Naruto awoke sleepily, finding himself in a water filled tunnel. It looked like a sewer, but there were a few difference he noticed. The first being that sewers weren't lighted...the second being there was no smell. He slowly got up from his place lying in the waters, and began to wander the tunnels. As he wandered he felt a slight pull, as if something wanted him to go to it. And so he did, following the ever stronger pull throughout the vast maze of tunnels. Eventually he came to a great room, a room dominated by a giant cage held closed only by a small seal. _

_**"Hello, kit."**__ a voice said from the darkness of the cage._

_"..." Naruto said, staring into the cage._

_**"Well? Aren't you going to say something? Scream in terror? Get all angry, or emo? Come on here, I'm bored!" **__the voice said desperately. _

_"..." the blonde boy said._

_**"Seriously, kit, I need something to entertain me! I've been locked in here with nothing to do but sleep for nine years! Entertain me! For the love of Kami, at least say something!" **__ the voice cried out in its whining tone. _

_"...What is there to say? Nothing." Naruto finally said, lowering his head from staring into the cage._

_**"Sure there is! Why, we could-"**_

_"THERE IS __NOTHING__! Don't you get it, you demonic bastard?! You are here, stuck in me, whether we like it or not! Every day, every night, I live in my own personal hell because of you, and you expect me to entertain you?! What kind of idiot are you? What point is there to anything, when no matter what you do everyone will hate you? The hatred, the fear...__**I**__ did nothing to earn this horror! It was you, all you! Every breath I take is another lie, another way to prolong this sick and twisted thing everyone calls 'life'! I can't even be __**me**__ without fear of death! It's all WRONG!" the boy screamed into the cage, the mind around them shaking and threatening to break, bit and pieces falling all over. _

_**"I know."**__ the voice told him quietly._

_"What's the point in...wait. W-what did you just say?" Naruto said with a stutter as the word's reached his ears, "You __**know**__? Y-you agree with me? You think it's wrong too?" Gone was the angry young blonde boy from before, leaving behind a small child, a hurt child, one who was frightened and alone._

_**"Yes. I...should have never done what I did. But the past is done with, and even I can't change it. So child, the question is, will you leave the past alone, or will you wallow in it, drowning in the sorrows of your past wrongs and pains? Me, I chose to leave it, to learn from my mistakes. I even apoligized to you in my own way for the horrible life you've been forced to lead." **__came the voice, the voice of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune. The boy stood, shell-shocked. His mind stopped its shaking, taking in the irony that the thing which had so cursed his life was one of the few things to actually listen to him, to agree with him and care about what he had said. One of the first things to even remotely care enough about him to apoligize, even if it wasn't in the conventional way._

--

By this time the Sandaime was freaking out. Naruto had been unconscious for almost four days now, and the hunter-nin had only just now located the wandering pervert that was his student. Mainly, he was scared as to what that 'Gift' seal was. What could it possibly be? Was it dangerous? By the locks around it, he would say that it had to do something, and if it was strong enough to require seals around it, it had to be dangerous. Maybe it was like the curse seal! But without breaking his body down! Or, maybe it would make him a real demon, or a hanyou! Or even-

"Sarutobi-sensei? Whatcha want?" Jiraiya said as he poked his head in through the office window, looking at his old sensei.

"I want you to take a look at Naruto's seal, Jiraiya." the old Hokage said in his calmest voice.

"Why? Didn't I already tell you **and** the council that there was no chance of it breaking? I mean, come on! Have more faith in the Yondaime! He **was** the best seal master for-"

"A different seal on him Jiraiya."

"..." The Toad Sannin said as he stared at his sensei before hopping into the room fully.

"Where'd he get a new one?" Jiraiya said seriously as he walked over to the child, drawing in a gasp of air as he saw it. He whirled on his sensei, shock apparent in his eyes.

"Do you **know** what that is? Do you?! That is a Demon Seal! Our seals are complicated and time-consuming but they are overwhelmingly powerful, predictable and useful. A demon seal however, is very simple, and takes very little time to prepare compared to a human seal...well, at least the more powerful ones. Demon Seals are even more powerful, but in return for this they are completely unpredictable. Like the curse seal for instance. Orochimaru-" Jiraiya explained, his face serious with a hint of shock.

"Wait!" The Sandaime shouted,"The **curse** seal? Are you saying he has a **curse** seal?" the Hokage asked as he stared at the boy.

"No! Now listen to what i was saying! Where was I? Oh yeah...Orochimaru based that seal off of the Demonic Sealing Arts, not our own human Sealing Arts. If he had used the human version, his creations would be weaker, but the seal would be safe and predictable. Demon Seals have different effects near consistantly, even if you used the same seal twice. They tend to base their effectiveness on what they're on, what they're made with, and the soul or mind of the user or recipient. Demon Seals can't be used on non-living seals because of this either. An example, yet again, is the curse seal. While each has the same basic effects, they also grant some other 'effects' depending on the user. It could be odd features or the ability to use moves not normally usable. They're like mini-bloodlines. However, this seal, is the both the best and worst out there. This is the Demon's Gift Seal, the beginning of bloodlines everywhere."

"...Demon's Gift Seal? Bloodlines? Does that mean that demons are the origins of bloodlines everywhere?" the Sandaime asked, his face curious.

"Yes and no. The first bloodline was indeed created by a demon, as well as many more, but most were created through ninja's manipulating their own or other's DNA in expirements, or even natural mutations, though the second is much rarer. The reason why demon's didn't give out many of the Demon's Gift Seals are that they are **very **unpredictable. to the point where it could even be dangerous to the demon if they don't first carefully observe who they're giving it to. Demons who gave out Gifts like this are much hated by other demons, and the demons themselves refer to the thus created clans as the Cursed Clans. Demons who do such a thing can only regain their respect amongst the demon community by killing off the created clan. Two examples of Cursed Clans would be the Uchiha and the Kaguya. The personality of the original bearer is passed down in these flawed clans, often creating clans of maniacs, killers, and stuck-up assholes. Only a few are born without the inherited personality, but the large majority gain it as they do a bloodline." the Toad Sannin told him, pausing to allow the Sandaime a chance to ask some questions he must be dying to know by now.

"So...demon's don't choose what the bloodlines are? It's random?" the Sandaime asked.

"Sort of. It's actually based off of the soul of the person who recieves the Gift. Madara, for instance, was controlling and obsessed with power. As such, he gained the Sharingan, the ultimate tool for controlling other and stealing power for oneself."

"Then what about Naruto? Is he to gain a bloodline then? And if so, why is it locked?" the Sandaime said, pointing out the kanji encircling the Demon's Gift.

"Yes. It could be the Kyuubi wants him to work for it, or it wants to assess it before it unlocks it, making sure it isn't a danger to itself or the boy. At any rate, the boy is fine and will be fine. Though, I think I'll be sticking around Konoha, or at least stay nearby. This is very interesting news, sensei." Jiraiya said as he gave his sensei a comforting pat on the back before jumping out of the window.

_'A new bloodline, eh? Huh. I wonder what it'll be...' the old man thought before he began to think of all the possiblities based off of Naruto's personality. 'Hmmmm...'_

_**A/N: I has an idea, and I'm going for it! Btw, I hope you guys like my explanation of the bloodlines created by demons. I always wondered in fics where Kyuubi would give the Uchiha a bloodline that could control it, then I thought, 'What if he didn't know? What if he didn't have any control over the created bloodline?'. From there the idea kind of exploded from my mind. Please, honesty above all in the reviews. Oh, and if you're gonna review, pease try to write more than 'It was good', 'It sucked' or 'update plox'. Please, try and use real english here. (-.-)**_


End file.
